


It's A Deal

by NicAnBr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sorta origins story, angst (maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicAnBr/pseuds/NicAnBr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wasn’t the best man he could be, he knew that. He did some things that he wasn’t proud of to make his way to the top. Agreeing to work with this kwami was the same, in a sense. He would get what he wanted, and what he didn’t want either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Origins Hawkmoth story that has been plaguing me for months. I haven't written anything in years, so I'm a little rusty. Please let me know of any mistakes and what I can do better!

Gabriel remembers the first time he met the butterfly kwami back at his personal office in his estate. It was just a few days past the anniversary of his wife’s sudden disappearance, and he chose to spend that whole time in his office slowly downing a bottle of red wine and staring at the brooch she use to wear. He looked at it like it held all the answers to the questions that plagued his mind throughout the years.

Why did she leave? Was she unhappy? Where did she go? Did I push her away? Why did she leave me?

Why did she leave Adrien?

Letting out an angry sigh, Gabriel took off his glasses and rubbed at this eyes. There was no point in riling himself, she was gone and there were no signs of her ever reappearing. He gave up on his chase of her, the best detectives, police and search and rescuers that money could buy spent two years searching for her; only to end up with nothing. But despite giving up, it was hard letting go. She was there when he was just a boy with nothing in this world, to a man who had almost everything. She was with him through every step, through every obstacle, every celebration and every defeat.

And then without a word, she was gone.

She vanished like his mother, who would spend days that turned to weeks away from home with some faceless men until she finally left for good. 

She left him like his father, who would work and work and work until he met his unfortunate fate with a heart attack.

She departed from him like his parents and as a repercussion she left Adrien to try to connect with a father who wasn’t really a father. 

Adrien, their precious boy who did nothing to deserve this. Their son who at one point thought the world of her. His son that he loved but had no idea how to love.

Ah, he was riling himself up again. 

Gabriel looked back to the brooch that laid in the center of his desk. It seemed to glow against the glass, looking hypnotic and mocking. He idly wondered if she was happy wherever she was, if she found what she was looking for in that place or with another. He wondered if she started another family; a family that was probably happier than they were even when she was still here.

He reached out for the brooch, deciding it was time to sleep. He had enough to drink for the night and he had a long day tomorrow. These thoughts worming their way into his head would do him no good, they would only make more irritable and displeasing to work with than usual.

As soon at his palm made contact with the metal, a bright light appeared under his hand and in shock he snapped his hand right back. With the light no longer covered, it enveloped the whole room causing him to look away in fear that he may be blinded. 

“It took you a while, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to be able to summon me. Your energy kept fluctuating.”

The voice was high and squeaky, something he could place in a child’s cartoon.Gabriel looked back to where the light was, and was greeted with the sight of a pink butterfly imitation. It’s head was too big for it’s small body, the eyes huge and there were small wings at it’s back fluttering fast. He blinked a few times before eying the wine bottle still at his desk.

“You and both know you didn’t drink enough to start seeing things,” it replied.

Taking a shaky breath, Gabriel tried to make sense of what just happened. No, he didn’t drink that much-didn’t even make it to half. But that was the only logical conclusion that he could think of, and if that was ruled out then the whole situation is just illogical. However, he was an adult and a CEO of a world renowned fashion enterprise, he could handle illogical. 

“What are you?” he asked.

“A kwami,” was the reply.

Gabriel groaned, he was not going to be playing this sort of nonsense game. “I do not know what a..kwami is. Now you can tell me what you are and what your purpose is or, you can go back to wherever it is you came from. I have many things to take care of tomorrow, and I refuse to entertain any vague replies.”

The kwami laughed, amused with Gabriel’s professional reply. “Straightforward, aren’t you? I like that. Very well, a kwami is...a quasi god of some sort if you will.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, intrigued with the answer. “A quasi god? You have the powers of god but are not considered one?”

“You’re taking this rather well, probably the most calm reaction out of everyone I appeared to.”

“This whole situation makes no sense, however I am under no drugs nor do I have any mental illness that makes me see hallucinations. To deny what is happening right before me would just be idiotic.” He said.

The kwami hummed in agreement before continuing on. “I suppose that is one way to consider it yes. Unlike that of a proper god, I cannot use my powers freely nor am I able to roam as I would like to. Of course I was also never worshipped as one either. But, as for my purpose for being here, that is because you called me here.”

Gabriel looked at the kwami, confused as to what it meant by calling it. “This would nt have to do with my...energy fluctuation or so you called it?”

The kwami spun happily in the air before flying closer to Gabriel’s face. “You’re smart. I feed on energy, it’s what needed to awaken me from the stone. When you touched it, you released me.”

“I have touch the brooch plenty of times before. What could possibly be different this time?”

“Unlike those other times, you didn’t realse nearly as much as emotional energy. Your grieving, your confusion, your pain,your anger, your love and your desire all blended into one. Everything was leaking out of you, and it more than enough to release me. I am here to help you.”

Gabriel didn’t believe the last part, why would this godlike being wish to help him? And help him with what, exactly. He voiced his thoughts to the kwami who chuckled. “I am here to help you give you want you want.”

“What I want? And could you possibly give me that I do not already have the money for?”

“I can give you answers. I can find out why she left.”

A bitter laugh escaped him. Of course, out of everything the kwami could have said it just had to be that. “And exactly how do you plan on doing that, you quasi god?”

“You help me collect other stones like mine, miraculous stones if you will. If I am able to collect the others, I won’t be just be a fake god anymore. I can be a real god,” The kwami explained.

Gabriel gave the kwami and apprehensive look. Help this creature become a god? That’s nonsense, how could a few magical stones be powerful enough to do such a thing. Even then, helping something become divine just didn’t sit well with him. Actions like that surely involve being acquainted with the darker parts of the world that he didn’t want to know, more than he already had.

Despite that, the offer was all too tempting. If he did help this creature become a god, it implied it could be omniscient. Then he would be able to find out what happened to his wife and find the answers to all the questions she left behind. 

“What if I say no? I have come to accept that she has long gone, there is no point in chasing her anymore.”

The kwami shrugged and faced away from Gabriel. “Then I return to the stone and wait who knows how many years and just try again.” It turned back to Gabriel. “I have been alive for many years, Gabriel. Probably more than what your mind could even comprehend. I can wait until your death, and when everything is pawned off I’ll try with my new owner. Or,” The kwami paused looking directly at his eyes, it’s homely look now replaced with smug. “I’ll fall into Adrien’s hands. It was his mother’s stone after all, he’ll find it eventually.”

He seethed in his seat, resisting the urge to raise his hand and smush the butterfly. How dare this insignificant creature use his son in such a way. It couldn’t even use the full extent of its powers without some sort of contract. Why did this creature think it could one up him in such a way. 

Because it was right, and they both it knew it.

Adrien finding the brooch was much more likely to happen than him dying anytime soon. Gabriel could have that brooch under lock and key, and it will still end up in his son’s hands one way or another.  
The universe was cruel to his son like that.

Glaring at the smug kwami, Gabriel agreed to help it’s nonsense agenda to godhood.He would rather himself follow the creature to whatever dark path it lead, rather than letting his son do so. 

He wasn’t a good person, he knew that.On his way to the top, he did things that he wasn’t proud of-stuff that haunted him to this day. He made even less of a good father, was never there when Adrien needed him to be and tried to buy his son’s love and forgiveness with material things. But if there is one thing he could do as a father, was to make sure this creature never got his hands on his son. 

The kwami’s grin could split it’s face in half, “Perfect! I knew I could convince you. Now, that we got that out of the way, I believe it’s time for a proper introduction.”

Gabriel interrupted before it could say another word. “I do not want to know your name. I hold no affection for you nor, do I plan on having any attachments outside of personal gain to want it.” 

The kwami had the gall to look amused, “Suit yourself.”


End file.
